Kagirinai Yoyokagirinaku
by Kikenbutsu
Summary: It had been a few years since she had left the Sanq Kingdom and peace was established. When she returned and was working under the wing for Relena Peacecraft, and despite their history, she couldn't expect the shock to the system he gave her.HXU
1. Chapter 1: A Simple Handshake

**Kagirinai-Yoyokagirinaku**

Eternal - Forever 

Chapter one 

**Kikenbutsu (BOOM)**

**I've been thinking about this for… a while now…maybe even years. I don't know (at least) eleven months or so…it has been itching the back of mind for like…ever. I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.**

**-|Heero-Usagi|-**

Without much a due Kagirinai Yoyokagirinaku, Eternal Forever. 

Bold = flashbacks 

**- TEXT- = conscience**

~*~

**He'd pushed her away so many times before; she'd almost become deadened to the pain. Almost… it still hurt every time. Every time they touched, every time her hand even brushed against his skin. Every time she reminded him how perfect he was. It was mind boggling, she'd met this boy three years ago and yet, he was with her today, he'd be nineteen now. She met him in the Sanq Kingdom one night… oh…**

"Heero…" She breathed out briefly. 

"Usagi?" Makoto asked waving a hand in front of her friend's face. 

She blinked twice looking at the four worried pairs of eyes that stared back at her. She giggled nervously. 

"Sorry guys, guess I was just dazing!" Usagi looked down at her strawberry smoothie. "I'm fine." She said dismissively as she spun around the mixture with her straw. 

"Who's Heero?" Minako asked with a wink. 

Rei raised her eyebrows, "Usagi you haven't met any guys now have you?" She asked, the accusatory tone clearly in her voice. 

Usagi covered. "You would know what I was talking about if you signed up for chorus with me like I asked. 'Hero" is just one of the songs we're memorizing for the winter show." 

Minako had been interested in the chorus then she'd learned that Meiji University had also a volleyball team, which practices held around the same time. So singing was pushed back until next year. 

"Oh." Minako said. "We need to go out more then. Maybe we'll meet a Heero?" She winked devilishly this time. 

"Usagi, back to the task at hand." Ami said as she thoroughly ignored them. "If you want to get this internship you have to concentrate." 

Usagi nodded pushing the watery melted mess from in front of her. 

"So why do you think you deserve this internship Usa-chan?" 

Usagi thought for a moment, "I'm a good worker." This caused a guttural groan from all with the exception of Ami and Usagi. 

"Shut up." Usagi said good-naturally and they all giggled. 

Usagi thought momentarily, "and because I have a lot of past in the Sanq-Kingdom. I think Ms. Peacecraft would have a positive influence on me." 

~*~

**It was year of the Sanq Kingdom's collapse… or, one of the few times it had. The Sanq Kingdom was in a depression, it was terrible, people were dying because help was needed, Relena was trying her very hardest to help while juggling the Peace treaty and her own security at hand. That's exactly why Usagi and Ami decided that they were going to spend their 'gap year.' Volunteer, Ami especially interested in it because it had to do with medicals and that was the field Ami planned on working on in her life. **

**"He still hasn't called?" Ami asked Usagi as they packed their bags into the small apartment they had rented for the year. **

**"I personally don't care." Usagi said with a smile pushing another sweater into one of the drawers. It was a one-room apartment with one bathroom and kitchenette; Red Cross stationed them there. It was a small community that made up of college kids who had decided to help out. Ami and Usagi's twin beds were situated in the middle of the small room. A small window overlooked an alleyway and the streets where cars bustled up and down the street.**

**"Usagi-- Mamoru means well… I'm sure you two just got into that big argument because he was going to miss you for an entire year." She protested closing the drawer and sitting on the bed. The room was a plain white with a closet right next to the window. Two bedside drawers were near the twin beds the carpet was gray. It appeared to once have been majestic ebony rich in color. **

**"Ami-chan! You know I have forbidden you of saying that name in front of me…and anyway there isn't anymore 'Mamoru and Usagi.'" She said pushing the now empty suitcase underneath the bed. **

**Ami sighed sitting down on her bed and flipping through a textbook as Usagi continued to fix her room. **

**"Damn you Mamoru no baka."**

"Usagi Tsukino, Mr. Kane will see you now." She snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"Thank you." She spoke softly standing, she straightening out her white shirt and black skirt one last time before entering the interview room where another young woman was leaving. 

She walked into the room, a young man was sitting there, slightly round, he pushed the glasses up his nose, not noticing she was there until she closed the door behind her. His black hair fell into his eyes and the light stubble was clearly on his face. He wore a white dress shirt and large slacks. -|**Not a Gundam pilot or a main character**|-

"Please to meet you… Usagi? Usagi Tsukino. I'm Judas Kane." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kane." Usagi said as he motioned for her to take a seat.

"Well Ms. Tsukino tell me, have you had any experience in any filing, office work?" Mr. Kane asked. She contemplated the question a bit then remembered a tip that Ami had given her, don't loose eye contact. 

"I've worked several places, Tokyo community hospital mostly, helping around with papers with a friend of the family Dr. Mizuno… Also around my father's job, he's a magazine journalist. I've had my fare share of experiences you might say." Usagi was tense… she was afraid she's start to sweat too much and then he would report to the Queen of the World to question her hygiene. 

"Well you have the most experience so far Ms. Tsukino. Tokyo community how'd that end up?" He commented. 

"Thank you...well to tell the truth I just couldn't stay any longer, they didn't dismiss me in any way but I had to leave. I couldn't stand seeing people die." She said with a soft smile, handing him another copy of her resume.

"Don't worry Ms. Tsukino this isn't an emergency room and I probably couldn't stick it out in that situation either. Would you consider yourself a 'happy' worker Ms. Tsukino?" He said while looking over the resume. 

"I would definitely say that, I do everything I do with pride, I want to enjoy the fruits of my labor. I really want to look at something and then make it something else. It's like creating a piece of yourself." She was one sentence short babbling. 

**-Imagine Rei and Minako… Usagi you lie.-**

'Shut up.' She hissed back at her conscience. 

Rei and Mina-chan right now would be laughing their heads off if they could have heard what she had just said to that question. Usagi…pride in her work?

**-Pfft.- **

**-It was unheard of.-**

'Quiet you!'

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Have you ever been to the Sanq Kingdom Ms. Tsukino? This is a question for a potential messenger, do you know your way around?" 

Usagi almost drifted, heck, she'd almost said his name again. 

"Yes I came here around the time I was seventeen. I lived here for my gap year when I was eighteen." 

Mr. Kane nodded. He liked this girl. She had that calm air around her. And not to mention she had the most impressive resume so far. 

Usagi on the other hand was boiling up inside like a hog. 

Judas Kane looked across his clipboard, "Do you know anything about the war Ms. Tsukino?" 

Usagi looked puzzled for a moment, who didn't know about the war. What exactly was this man asking?

He smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't phrase that correct, do you know what the war was about Ms. Tsukino?" 

Usagi smiled looking into Judas' eyes, "Of course, the colonies and the Earth." 

He nodded, "We do lots of work with that now, that's why we needed an intern, special help after the war. I just want to know if your sensitive on this subject, and if you are capable of doing this kind of work?" 

Usagi smiled, "Of course I'm sensitive on it... who isn't with such conflict. But if what you're asking is if I'm uncomfortable working with such. The answer is yes." She smiled rising her head a bit, then lied bitterly through her teeth.

Judas stood extending his arm, which Usagi laid a firm shake, also, standing.  

"Well Usagi, we will call you when we decide, make sure you give the woman at the desk your number." 

Usagi stood shaking Mr. Kane's hand again, leaving the office.

 Leaving the number of the hotel she was staying in she returned to the motel that night. It was so quiet… she picked up the phone dialing Mamoru. 

"Mamo-chan!" She said into the receiver. 

"Usako, how are things in the Sanq Kingdom?" He asked gently. 

"I think I did well Mamo-chan, I'm just so afraid there had to be at least fifteen girls there." She complained. 

She could almost hear the compassion in his voice, "Usako, don't worry. If you do get this job then you valuable experience from most likely the best to get it, and if you don't. I'll still love you just the same." He spoke softly into the receiver. 

She's always feeling better with him, no matter what he said. "Mamo-chan… it's very quiet and… apparently the television don't operate…at all." 

"Of course I'll talk you to sleep Usako." He said. She lay down on the bed, putting it on speakerphone. 

They spoke about the weather, news, his latest case, how everyone was doing. About anything, anything that would calm her, she fell asleep soon afterwards. 

The next few days passed almost too quickly. 

Usagi hung up the phone, extending the long string of thank you's' from her mouth. As soon as the receiver hit the base it was back to her ear again and her fingers scurried around the keypad, into a familiar number, home. 

Shingo picked up the phone, "Good afternoon. Tsukino residence." 

"Shingo put mom on the phone." She figured that dad was at work.

"Hello."

"Mom! I got the internship!" She said, yelling into the receiver. 

She could almost hear the smile break into her mother's voice. "So we can set that apartment up for you like your father suggested. Oh Usagi-chan I'm going to miss you so much." 

"Mom…" Usagi groaned as if all her friend were on the line, she knew it now. Her mom was going to break down in tears. And so she did. She broke down in bitter tears and explained how little Usagi never used to want to leave home and how cute she was when she was a baby and college hadn't been the best decision to make. 

"I just… I just… I just… I just…I'm going to miss my only daughter!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled. 

Usagi sighed, why'd she call here first? "Mom… I'm going to call the gang and let them know… I'll call you back in half and hour. One half an hour…that's 30 minute okay…bye mom… bye mom…GOODBYE MOTHER." She said hanging up the phone. 

She dialed Rei's she wasn't in so she got the answering machine, "Hey Rei just called to tell you that I got the internship and to tell the scouts. I'm going to miss you guys so much but before you know it I'll be home. So bye Rei-chan." 

Mamoru, "Mamo-chan!" 

"Usako how is everything?" He asked smiling. 

"Fine, fine… no… GREAT. Mamo-chan, I got the internship!" She yelled. 

She could almost hear his heart sink by the tone in his voice, "Really… Usako that is…wonderful." 

She felt so guilty, "Mamo-chan, aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course Usako, it's just that… I'll miss you." He stated. 

"Oh Mamoru, I'll miss you too. Oh Mamo-chan I'll call you everyday and when I get settled maybe you can come and visit." She said smiling. 

Mamoru smiled, "I'd love that Usako. I love you too." 

Usagi glanced at the clock, she needed to go shopping and get everything done… before the stopped room service. "Mamo-chan I'll talk to you later." 

The said their goodbyes and Usagi, picking up her purse she ran out the door. 

~*~

She held the four large bags in her hands. She had to seem professional and as Usagi always figured. If you want to have a Natural aura about you, fastest way would be to pick it up at the nearest boutique. She wondered what he new partner would be like; they had told her that they had chosen two girls for the internship.

Then, she, being Usagi, tumbled directly into someone. 

"Watch it!" The person yelled angrily at her. 

"Hey! I didn't intentionally bump into you so I can fall on my-" Usagi gasped. 

"Usagi!" 

"Rei!" 

They stared at each other for a moment that caused shift looks from bypasses, two girls sitting up straight legs apart facing one another with clothes strewn about them like a fortress. It was only the security guard's voice that took them out of their haze-like state. 

"Excuse me, you would two like some help?" 

They both scurried up quickly gathering their things. "What are you doing here?" Usagi asked suspiciously. 

Rei smiled sheepishly, "I'm shopping for a professional look Usagi…" 

Usagi gasped, "You…you're the other girl who got the internship. Rei-chan why didn't you tell me you were going after it?" 

"I don't know, I suppose if you know that you could ruin my chances by getting the internship you wouldn't want to do it anymore." 

Usagi nodded, it sounded like her, and it made sense. 

Then Usagi flung herself at Rei squeezing her tightly, "Oh I'm so happy! I knew that I'd have someone to stick it out with me, I'M SO HAPPY IT'S YOU!" 

Rei could only turn red in the face…gasping for breath. 

The next few hours went by quickly, she had contacted Mamoru and let him now the more wonderful news, her mother and the rest out the scouts. 

~*~

The alarm clock went off in her ear.

**-Get up get up!- **

'No…lemme alone I just want a few more minutes…'

**-You'd better get up if you want to make a good impression.-**

'Have you gone mad? On who?' 

**-Did you forget today was the first day of the internship?- **

'Ohhh no…'

**-Yep.-**

Usagi groggily rolled out of bed, walking into the bathroom and hissed angrily to her conscience.

'You may have one the battle but I will win the war.'

**--Ha!- **

-----

She met Rei outside of the Sanq Kingdom capital building. She took a deep breath and holding Rei's hand, they bounded headfirst into the Sanq Kingdom building. After sliding in the ID cards they had gotten through the mail and after passing through the security check they looked around the large office building buzzing with people. No doubt on one of the other floors was a conference room and office of Relena Peacecraft, and a small cubicle for her personal interns.

"Hello, you two seem lost, need some help?" A small woman asked holding a large stack of papers. 

"We're the new interns." Rei and Usagi said simultaneously. The woman nodded.

"Ah, Relena's new interns…take the elevator two flights up and you'll reach her floor. And, girls I wish you good luck."  She smiled. She was a very pretty, her wavy aqua hair just hit her shoulders, her bright blue eyes held a calmness about her. 

They waved behind her with a small 'thank you.' Moving up the elevator two flights, they caught the receptionist. She looked at them. 

"I'm Haruka Tenoh I'm guessing you two are the new interns?" 

They nodded, Haruka shook her head, "Relena is in the back room," She motioned behind her to a small room. Two cubicles were close by, empty. Usagi was guessing one belonged to her. Haruka had sandy blonde hair cropped short on her head, almost masculine, but her long eyelashes and full feminine form gave her away. After talking on the comm. For a moment that Usagi and Rei guessed was Ms. Peacecraft she looked back to them. 

"You may go in now." 

Usagi and Rei both took a breath and bounded across the room, which had a fair share of people running around. They looked to the door and looked each other over uncertainly before they opened the door and stepped into the office. 

"Hello Ms. Tsukino… Ms. Hino." Relena said from behind her desk as Usagi and Rei approached her, she gave Rei a firm handshake. 

Rei couldn't help but notice the five boys in the corner. Usagi noticed them as well, a particular one in fact. She stared. She couldn't help it. She completely forgot that Relena's hand was in front of her, waiting for a handshake. 

**She was tired, very tired. It had been an especially hard day today, and she was returning late to the apartment after almost collapsing from lack of sleep. Ami had retreated home long before. Usagi pulled the jacket closer to her body, February was her favorite month, it was just after Christmas where your presents were not as new, right before spring and the aura of Christmas still lingered. **

**A large group of boys were gathering outside of her house apartment, she making up her mind not to pass through them walked into an alley, deciding to use the fire escape. **

**Usagi had forgotten how short she was, and jumping to grab the chain dangling at the end of the fire escape wasn't easy. She stopped jumping as she stared at a clatter of metal trashcans. Curiosity got the best of her, walking over, she almost screamed, matter of fact she did. But after a few seconds, her throat closed up and didn't allow anymore. **

**A boy, no older than herself lay on the ground, propped up against the wall, his leg, broken in many places, his arm, by the way it looked, dislocated. And his chest was victim of a bullet wound. **

**She kneeled by him, his eyes were closed, and he was breathing softly. Light brown hair was a tousled messily around his head; he looked a bit older than her. **

**"Oh my god…" she breathed reaching for the cell phone in her pocket. **

**Her hand was caught before it touched her ear, he roughly pulled her down and a gun pressed to her head, "Who are you?" Was the husky whisper. **

**"I'm trying to help you!" She yelled in fright. Holding her, was nothing short of a task, and moving his arm with bruised ribs wasn't as easy as he put off. His gun clattered to the floor. She scrambled away from him. He would shoot her if he got the chance…**

**-Call the ambulance!- **

'But—he was going to kill me…'

**-So you'd let him die when you could help him? It's not up to you who lives or dies, but it is up to you to help him. -**

**Usagi knew her conscience was right, she dialed 911 and soon enough the ambulance picked them both up. **

He stared back at her with the same amount of intensity. Damnit…why him? Out of all the Gundam pilots why did he have to know the blonde who had known his true identity? This was something that would happen to Duo Maxwell, as he saw it, not something that happened to him. Heero Yuy. 

They just stared at each other for a moment, and all the Gundam pilots, Relena and Rei had noticed. And she fainted right there, before even getting to shake her employer's hand. 


	2. Chapter 2: Comatosse Princess

I know! I know! I haven't updated this story in like, 3 years, but hey. I re-read it, because I was so disappointed how I had written the majority of my older fan fictions, and this one wasn't all that bad. And, I have 23 reviews, and I hate to put people down so, this story is back on! Full force!

_Italics _flashbacks

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

PHRASE

OH MY GOD! - Maa nante koto nanda!

**Kagirinai-Yoyokagirinaku**

Eternal, Forever

-----

'Open your eyes…'

Her large blue eyes fluttered open, the light rushed in, making her squint against the lamp that hung over her bed.

'Owe…my head…'

Her neck felt stiff and her lower back hurt, using a long, effeminate left arm she reached to her side, keen taking a sip of water from the pitcher as always left at her beside, but instead she was met with air. Sitting up with some difficulty, she noticed, not only was her dresser not here, but that lamp shining in her eye did not belong to her, and even greater that that.

This was not her room. In fact, she had no idea whose room this actually WAS. Usagi's eyebrow knotted in worry. Had she been abducted? Was she in heaven, or worse… in hell?

"Oh my goodness, I'm too young to die!" Usagi screamed bring and hand to her forehead and slapping herself. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

From what looked like a closet, came a flush, soon after that the sound of running water filled the room. Usagi paused, was the devil using her…bathroom?

Rei exited from the bathroom, her purple eyes blinking at the side of Usagi, with her palm pressed into her forehead. "Oh my goodness, Usagi you are awake!" Rei said, rushing over to her friend and hugging her tightly, noticing the scared expression on her face the forehead-to-hand contact.

"Does you head hurt?" Rei asked, cupping Usagi's face gently.

Usagi's eyes were opened wide as she stared at Rei, "Are you Satan?" She asked, stone-frozen still. Rei let her hands drop.

"Usagi, don't you know me, it's me, Rei!" The raven-haired girl grabbed Usagi's hand and rubbed it against her own, concern written deeply over all her fine features.

"Rei! I knew it was you! I know you're mean to me sometimes but it was really freaky if the devil looked just like you…" Then, it was like realization dawned on Usagi's face all over again, "Oh my goodness…Rei…are you dead too?"

Rei's face fell as her reasoning for acting so strange swept over Rei like a tidal wave, "Baka odango-atama, you aren't dead and you're not in hell, you're in the hospital!" Rei said, "You act so ditzy sometimes I can't even feel sorry for you for a second!"

Usagi quieted down for a moment, looking intently at Rei, "You mean… I'm not dead? Thank Kami-sama!" She said, now throwing her arms around Rei and hugging her tightly, "Oh Rei, I was so scared!"

Rei said rubbing her temples, and then she pointed to the I.V. that was stuck in Usagi's arm, "Do they have I.V.s in hell, Usagi?"

Usagi stopped, growing deadly silent at that moment, looking at Red with seriousness etched into her forehead. Her eye twitched. Once. Twice. Three times.

"MAA NANTE KOTO NANDA! A NEEDLE!"

-----

Her jaws moved, 'greased lightening, battery operated and meant to kill'. Those were Rei's thoughts as she sat, staring at Usagi scarf down the hospital food on the tray the nurse's aid had just brought in.

"Mmm! This isn't as bad as they sat it is, aren't you going to eat yours?" Usagi said, now casting giddy eyes upwards to Rei who sat in shocked and disgusted by the sheer display of gluttony that was the friend she had grown to love, Usagi.

"Yes I am, Usagi if you don't be careful, you'll get so fat that you'll be a blimp! And then you won't even look like your I.D. card and they won't let you into work." She yelled, preaching about the dangers of sugar, once again.

Usagi sniffled, "Rei, why do you always have to be so mean to me!"

"I'm just telling you the truth, and then Mamoru will have to put you on a diet because you're such a pig!" Rei teased, she didn't know why, but always like to play with Usagi, she enjoyed seeing her reaction.

"Well at least he didn't dump me!" Usagi countered sticking out her tongue in triumph, "Ha!" Rei's face became red and she also stuck out her tongue, soon, they were both knee deep in the biggest raspberry fight they'd ever been in.

"Ahem." The sound of someone clearing their throat brought the girls out of their war; standing in the doorway was a perplexed looking staff doctor and an ever-lovely Relena Peacecraft, holding what looked like a large bouquet of flowers.

Usagi and Rei giggled nervously, "I was just trying to get her back in soft spirits!" Rei explained with a sheepish giggle, "that's just how we play sometimes, right Usagi?"

Usagi nodded, like a fool, giggling in her embarrassment and nodding, "Uh huh, uh huh."

"Right…" The doctor smiled, he'd seen much worse go through this hospital. "Well Usagi, you've sustain a few of injuries, most of them minor, so no need to worry. You've had a slight concussion and strained your tail bone on your down, but everything is restored, thankfully you won't have any long term disabilities due to it. That's the discomfort you've been feeling in your neck. What we can do is just give prescribe you some painkillers from our pharmacy and you'll be welcome to be about your way."

"How long is it until she can go back to work?" Rei chirped, looking at the look of distaste on her face.

"Oh, well she's fine to back right away, but if you have any discomfort after standing or sitting for more than 30 minutes, take a painkiller of you can and just take a walk, or sit down." He explained, "Alright, I'll discharge you now and you can go on downstairs to get the painkillers."

"Thank you doctor." Usagi called after him when he exited the room.

"How are you feeling?" Relena smiled, handing Usagi the flowers. "They are lilies, I hope you like them."

Usagi smiled, "Thank you, they're beautiful. And I just want to apologize for just fainting like that; I must've given everyone quite a shock." Usagi thought back to the look in Heero's eyes. He had recognized her; she hadn't seen or heard from him in so long, all the blood just rushed to her head, mixed with major, major sleep and sugar deprivation.

Relena shook her head, "Yes, you did, we were all very worried about you, but it's quite alright, I'm just glad you're okay. What I hear from Mr. Kane is that you are quite the worker, it would have been horrible to loose you."

"Well I assure you, Ms. Peacecraft, it would have been sad to loose me as well." Usagi giggled, and Relena smiled.

"Oh! Before I forget," Relena reached into a handbag she was carrying, pulling out a manga. She looked over the front cover, "Sailor V?" she handed it to Usagi.

"Do you remember those boys that were in my office the first you came in? I don't know if you since, afterwards you fainted but, they gave me this to give to you."

"_Do you like manga?" Usagi asked the sleeping body. According to the doctors, he was comatose but that didn't change the fact she still felt that he understood her._

"_I love manga." She whispered, opening the book and turning to page one, "this one is my favorite. Sailor V. She's the pretty soldier of justice, love and peace. I hope you like it." _

"Who?" Usagi asked without thinking, it sounded rude so she corrected herself quickly, "I'd like to know which one of them gave it to me, so if I see them again, I know who to thank."

Relena's eyebrows knotted as she thought, "You know, I didn't ask. I saw it on my desk and my secretary, Haruka told me that one of the boys had dropped it off, and said it was for the girl who got sick. She didn't remember which one, but considering the gift, I suppose it was Duo. A little childish, ne? Manga." She giggled. "I am on my way to a press conference actually, and I just passed through to make sure everything was squared away. I'll see you in the office tomorrow. Feel better."

And with that, Relena had left. **"A little childish, ne? Manga." **Her words stung, simply because Usagi was very fond of manga and never really looked upon it as childish. She clutched the book to her chest, and without even looking at it, she answered Rei's upcoming question.

"Volume #39, the only one I don't have out of the entire series. The one Sailor V finds out all her friends are senshi as well…" She said softly.

'He remembered.'

"Wow, that Duo guy got lucky, since you are like, the otaku Queen, it was risky buying YOU manga. You could have had two copies for no reason." Rei commented, picking up Usagi's bag from the far corner, and putting her things together.

_The sirens broke her out of her own thoughts, tears streamed down Usagi's face as the EMTs worked desperately over the boy's young frail body. Blood spilled out from the corners of his mouth as the monitor screamed; signaling what little hope there was left. _

"_Is he okay? What's happening?" Usagi's cries were drowned out as they moved around him. _

"_Collapsed lung, ruptured spleen…he's coding! He's going into shock!" _

-----

"Here is your office," Relena blushed, looking at the small cubicle, "or cubicle, whichever you prefer. Usagi nodded silently, she'd been jumpy all morning, constantly looking over her shoulder, half-expecting Heero to be there, standing, glaring at her like all the times he had before.

Rei's cubicle was right next to her own, Usagi smiled when she made a mental note to hide all of Rei's pencils. The look on her face would be priceless, "This is great, thank you Relena."

Usagi settled her bag down, and sat behind her desk; she almost jumped out of her seat when the small intercom on her desk beeped, and Usagi looked at the communicating device quizzically, and started to press random buttons, hoping that one would connect.

"Hello? Usagi? Can you come into my office please?" Relena asked, Usagi straightened herself, standing and walking into the office.

"Yes Ms. Peacecraft?" Usagi stood in the doorway, Relena ushered her in, standing behind her desk, looking at a vase of red roses in concentration.

"It doesn't look right… what do you think?" Relena motioned to the roses. Usagi loves roses, everything about the spelt love and affection, she approached the desk, peering at the roses, it didn't look right.

"Baby's breath." She concluded, "you have too much, it takes away the romanticism and just makes it look busy. May I?" Usagi asked, approaching the very expensive looking vase.

"Please." Relena invited, Usagi's gentle fingers worked it way on the vase, maneuvering the baby's breath. She'd taken a class in flower arranging, she stepped back and looked at her work.

"_Do you like them?" Usagi asked, holding the roses up. She knew in her mind that he couldn't see them, but that didn't mean he couldn't smell them, or feel them. _

"_I love roses, more than anything. When I get married, I'll have roses." Usagi said, putting them down near the window. "Do you smell them?" Plucking a single petal from the flower, she held it underneath his nose for a few seconds. _

"_Isn't it lovely?" Usagi had become accustomed to talking to the boy she knew nothing of, "they feel even better." Usagi brushed the rose petal across his skin, its feather light touch dancing across his flesh like fire. _

_Yet, he did not move. "You don't have to respond right now." She smiled and pressed her hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure you love them too." _

"It's perfect!" Relena squealed, looking at the roses, "Now, I need you to bring it to this address." She scribbled something on a small sheet of paper and handed it to Usagi.

"Me…Ms. Peacecraft?" Usagi asked looking down at the address; it wasn't far from her, only about ten blocks, Townhouse number #17.

"The messenger service says they don't have anyone available for the next 2 hours, and I'm just so anxious to get them out of here and get a response I don't have any other choice. You don't mind do you?" Relena asked, looking up from scribbling something on a card.

Usagi shook her head, "No, not at all." She picked up the vase, it was heavier than it looked, the inside of it must have been filled with water.

Relena taped the card she had just written to the stem of one the twenty four roses she had bought. "Just deliver to that to the address there, and come on back."

-----

Her legs moved swiftly and fluidly, despite the four inch high heel shoes that she wore on her feet, her pink suit hugged her body, and from the corner of her eye could make out the lingering looks that she was getting while walking.

"Townhouse…number…15…16…17." Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, her lower back had been screaming, she'd forgotten to take her painkillers this morning and she'd left them in her bag at the office.

She rung the doorbell repeatedly, keen on throwing them at whoever answered the door because they took more than ample amount of time to walk from the moon to the front door. She'd been standing there for more than five minutes and she could easily hear talking inside. Her legs buckled under her weight.

"What?" The gruff voice called when the door was flung open. Who was Relena sending flowers to with this kind of attitude?

"Hi, I have a delivery from Miss Relena—" Usagi stopped, peering around the flowers to the man that had opened the door. From his Prussian blue eyes and chocolate hair, every inch of him was intense. "…Heero?"

He stared, almost in surprise, the war was over, and had been over for so long, but he couldn't bring himself to come out of his shell, even with Relena, who he had been dating on and off for the last year and a half.

"Well, well, well buddy, I didn't know you were such a stud, cute little blondes bringing you flowers," Duo's voice had broken the silence between them. He removed the flowers from Usagi's hands and passed them on to Heero.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" Duo asked, leaning against the doorframe of the townhouse he had shared with Duo. "Oh wait," Duo said straightening up, "You're that comatose girl, the one that fainted in Relena's office building. What are you doing this side of consciousness, babe? "

Usagi blushed heavily, looking between Duo and Heero, "Domo." She whispered, turning on wobbly limbs and quickly running down the steps of the townhouse and speed walking down the street.

'Holy crap!'

"Kind of cute, ne?" Duo asked Heero, looking after Usagi, "A little weird, but I don't discriminate."

Heero had been caught off guard by the scene unfolding before him, so much so that when Duo made the comment about her being cute, it all rushed up to him like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over his head.

"…"

"You know, you really should get out more, brush up on your social skills." Duo quipped, pulling a rose from the vase and clenching it between his teeth, "so you can learn to sweep that special someone off her feet."

As the door to the townhouse closed, the sound of a breaking vase rang throughout the neighborhood then to be accompanied by the sound of a chase throughout the entire townhouse, followed by the toppling of furniture.

-----

The workday after that had been routinely uneventful, Usagi filed, and helped Relena as well as other departments of the building, doing clerical work and even, unfortunately, ordering lunch.

It was close to five-ten now, Usagi and Rei were exhausted. They sat at their cubicles now, slumped over case files, highlighter in both of their hands respectively looking for dates that read 'April fifteenth', it was a particularly boring case that made finding the date especially hard in their case.

Usagi shook her highlighter, and pressed it to the page again, it had gone dry. She explored her desk to find a substitute, but found nothing. Peering coyly over the top of the cubicle, she stared down onto Rei's head. "Rei-chan." Usagi cooed. Rei, startled looked up.

"What is it odango-atama?" She hissed, heart beating fast from seeing the blonde head peek from over her wall.

"Do you have a highlighter?" She asked, with wide eyes, noticing the large yellow highlighter that Rei wasn't using. Rei's eyes lit up mischievously, looking between Usagi and the highlighter.

"A highlighter?" Rei asked, picking up the highlighter, Usagi's eyes followed it like a bug to the light until Rei dropped it in her bag. "Nope."

Usagi glared at her friend, making a mental note on getting her back for that. "Meanie."

Rei stuck her tongue out at Usagi, as Usagi stood up, walking over to the front of the office, "Hey Haruka. You wouldn't by any chance have a highlighter would you?"

"Nope, I'm sorry, Usagi, I don't but you can go downstairs to the supply room and get one. Oh, and while you're at it, could you please bring up two packs of computer paper? Thanks Usagi. Relena Peacecraft's office, can I help you?" She didn't even wait for a reply.

"No problem…" Usagi said, looking at the time, it was almost fifteen minutes from closing time. She wanted to finish her work before the work day was over, but when people came up to her, asking her if she was an intern and when she said yes, they gave her something to do, it was hard to get everything finished on time.

-----

Usagi back stepped inside the elevator, and leaned against the wall, exhaling a breath. Atop the two heavy packs of paper, were three highlighters, Usagi made a mental note not to offer Rei any, her lips forced a thin rigid line when she thought of the trouble she'd went through just to get one highlighter. Her head was hurting her, and the painkillers were just about wearing off when the elevator doors opened.

"My little narcoleptic angel."

The voice was familiar; her head snapped up, the boy with the long brown braid stood in front of her, "How you doing babe?" She blushed, looking to the floor.

"I'm fine…" She whispered, Heero had always been a secretive person. It was apparent he'd never told any of his friends about her.

"The name's Duo Maxwell," He said, "and although I don't mind calling you angel, I'd like to know your name as well, let me help you with that." Duo offered, gently taking the pile of paper and office supplies from her hands.

"Thank you Duo, I'm Usagi Tsukino, pleased to meet you, but it's quite alright, but Duo ignored her pleas, taking the papers in his arms.

He grunted in response, and commented a bit sheepishly, "Wow, this is really heavy. You're pretty strong aren't you?"

"So how's about going out with me tomorrow night, Usagi? I mean, a pretty girl like you, a devilishly handsome guy like me, I mean, it's only right." He smiled slyly. Usagi's face reddened even deeper as the elevator door opened. Usagi's crystalline blue eyes were met with the hard gaze of Heero's Prussian blue pair.

"Oh! Usagi…" Relena said, her gaze shifting from Usagi to Duo and back to Usagi again, "What's this?" A smile danced on Relena's face.

"Well, once Usagi tells me whether or not she'll go out with tomorrow night, we'll know." Duo commented. Usagi looked between Heero, Duo and Relena, her mouth hanging ajar.

"Heero and I are going to the Opera House tomorrow, I can arrange to get two more tickets! It'll be a lovely double date." Relena chimed in, Usagi felt the pressure now, biting her lower lip, looking to Heero briefly.

"I…"

"Oh she'd love to!" Relena finished for Usagi clapping her hands together merrily. Usagi winched, shrugging her shoulders.

"..I'd love to?"

-----

**Please review!**


End file.
